The Search for Dean Winchester
by Magnificently-In-Love
Summary: weechester fic! Sam wakes up one day and realizes his brother is missing. This is his adventure to find his brother. Inspired by Pooh's Grand Adventure the search for christopher robin.
1. Forever and Ever is a Long Time, Sammy

The Search for Dean Winchester

Chapter 1

"Forever and ever is a pretty long time, Sammy"

Summary: Sam wakes up one day to realize his brother is missing. This is his search for his missing brother

* * *

It was early in the morning and sun peaked through the blinds onto a sleeping, 10 year old, Dean Winchester, shining right onto his face. He rolled over and pulled the covers over himself blocking the rays. 

"DEAN!!!!" a loud voice called echoing through the small one story house. Usually they'd be staying in a small, dingy hotel room but Pastor Jim had hooked them up with this house for a month.

"DEAN!!!!!" the voice called growing closer. Dean groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. Suddenly, someone bounced on him,

"WAKEUP!" Young 6 year old Sam yelled bouncing up and down on his brother.

"5 more minutes…" Dean mumbled pulling the pillow tighter.

"But you promised to take me to the park!" Sam said pulling the pillow off of his brother's face.

"Not now!" Dean snapped; the words coming out harsher than he intended. Sam became silent and tears started to well up in his big brown eyes. Guilt washed over Dean and he sat up.

"Don't cry Sammy, let me get dressed and we'll go." A big smile came over Sam's face and he got off the bed nearly falling on his face,

"I'll go get my shoes on!!" Sam yelled taking off down the hallway to his small room. Dean sighed and shook his head laughing at himself for giving in so easily. He made his way to his closet and changed into a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Dean put his shoes on and headed out into the kitchen.

"Sammy you comin'?" Dean called walking to his brother's room.

"I'm not going…" Sam said. He was sitting on his bed with his shoes on the wrong feet, untied.

"Having shoe problems, buddy?" Dean asked sitting beside his brother.

"I can't tie them…" Sam said on the verge of tears again.

"Hey Sammy, don't cry I'll help you." Dean said grinning. Sam nodded and watched as his brother knelt in front of him. Dean put his brother's shoes on the right feet then he spoke. "Ok, so you take the laces and pulled them across each other." Dean started showing his brother. "Now they don't want to lose one another so one goes under and pulls them tight." Dean pulled a lace under and pulled them tightly together "Now you make the bunny and then the tree." Dean looped one lace and then pulled the other straight up. "The bunny runs around the tree and you pull the tree under and there!" Dean wrapped the looped lace around the straight one, he then pulled the straight one under and pulled it tight.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"You try." Dean told his brother. Sam attempted to try. He tried to remember everything his brother had said, but he just couldn't.

"It's too hard!" Sam complained. Dean smiled and tied his brother's shoes.

"Don't worry you'll get it." Dean encouraged. Sam shook his head and slid off the bed heading towards the door.

"I won't have to! Cause you'll always be here to tie them for me!" Sam said smiling. Dean got up quietly.

"I'm not gonna always be here Sammy." Dean told his brother. Sam cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"We're gonna be together forever and ever." Sammy stated crossing his arms. Dean shook his head and smiled.

"Forever and ever is a pretty long time, Sammy" Dean said walking the refrigerator and writing a note to his dad, in case he came back from his hunt early.

"It's not that long if we're together, now come on Dean! I want to go to the park!"

"Alright, alright." Dean said opening the door and closed it once Sam dashed out. He locked the door and put the keys in his pocket jogging after his brother. When Dean reached his brother Sam was already playing in the sandbox. Sam waved at his brother.

"C'mon Dean, lets build a house!" Sam said piling up dirt. Dean sat beside his brother and helped him build the house. The day went by quickly, lunchtime passed but the boys didn't seem to notice; they were having too much fun. As the day started to come to an end and the sun started to turn the sky orange the brother's found themselves sitting on a small hill overlooking the town.

"Let's do this again!" Sam said happily. "Tomorrow and the day after that!" Sam said yawing in the middle.

"Sammy, what if I go away for awhile…" Dean said quietly.

"But you won't…" Sam said sleepily, resting his head against his brother's shoulder. "We're going to be…" Sam paused yawning. "…together forever and ever…" Dean sighed and spoke.

"Sammy, if we're ever apart, everything you need is inside you. If you ever feel afraid just remind yourself….you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think…" Dean whispered. "Can you remember that for me?" he asked. Sam nodded, his eyes closed, and he repeated." We're heavier than ski's…. our dog has flea's…and…something about a moose…or…maybe….a goose…" Sam said falling asleep. Dean chuckled and ruffled his brother's shaggy brown hair.

"Even if we're separated…I'm right here beside you…" Dean whispered as the stars shone in the sky.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! more to come soon! this is my first supernaturasl fic! please review let me know how I'm doing! 


	2. Something to Remember

The Search for Dean Winchester

Chapter 2

"Something to Remember"

* * *

The sun rose on Monday morning and the air outside started to turn cooler as summer came to an end. Sam Winchester opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. It was morning and he was going to the park again, Sam sat up fast and darted to his brother's room, but when he got their he froze.

Dean's bed was made up and his shoes and coat were gone. Sam ran around the house calling for Dean and searching every corner, but his brother was nowhere to be found. Now, Sam had been left alone before but, Dean would've told him if he was going somewhere. A few tears escaped Sam's eyes but, he wiped them quickly noticing a piece of notebook paper taped to the door. He took the paper off of the door and put it on the table, right next to the milk left out. Sam took a seat at the table, but had trouble getting up he lost his footing and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could find, the milk. The milk spilled everywhere on the note as well. Sam quickly grabbed paper towels and cleaned up the mess. He picked up the dripping note; all the words were smudged and blurry he could barely read it.

"Now I'll never find out where Dean is." Sam said sitting on the ground. He wiped his eyes as tears started to leak out. Suddenly a thought entered his head.

"Brother told me something to remember…" he thought to himself. "What was it…you're bigger than a leaf….no that's not it...um… when your golfing use a tee?" he sighed, frustrated. "I can't remember!"

As he sat on the floor, an idea popped into his head. Tommy Nelson, who was 7 years old, lived at the end of the street; maybe he could read the note. Sam stood up, he got dressed, and drew a smiley face on a post it note. He stuck it on the refrigerator, knowing that his father would understand that a smiley face meant that he was okay, in case his father came home early.

Sam picked up the piece of notebook paper and put it in his pocket carefully, he grabbed a stool and opened the door; starting for Tommy Nelson's house. In hopes that Tommy could read the note and Sam also hoped that he could remember what his brother had told him.

"Honey is good with tea…? No, that can't be right…..um…you're louder when you sneeze?"

And it was probably going to take awhile.

* * *

Thankyou all for your amazing reviews! I'm so happy! Sorry about the short chapter, but I kind of wanted the whole Dean missing thing in it's own chapter. The next chapter should give you more information to Dean's whereabouts. Please review it makes me happy! Thanks again for reading! 


	3. Worry I'm going far away, help

The Search for Dean Winchester

Chapter 3

"Worry I'm Going Far Away, Help"

* * *

Sam headed down the sidewalk to Tommy Nelson's house. The air was turning cool and he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. As he took a step forward he stepped on one of his untied shoe laces and fell onto the sidewalk. He landed on his knee and yelped with pain. Tears fell down his cheeks as blood stained his knee. Sam sat up and wished his brother was here; but then he remembered something that happened a few days ago when he fell of the swing and scraped his elbow.

_Flashback_

_Dean was sitting on a park bench watching Sam swing. He smiled as Sam kicked his legs swinging by himself; he had taught Sam a week ago and his little brother had diligently practice, finally getting the hang of it._

_Suddenly Dean was torn from his thoughts as he heard Sam scream. He looked over at his brother. Sam had kicked to hard and flipped the swing over causing him to tumble out and scrape his elbow. Dean ran to his brother and sat him up to check for any major injuries._

"_You alright Sammy?" Dean asked masking the worry in his voice. Sam looked up at Dean and showed him his elbow that now had a small scrape on it._

"…_hurts…" Sam said through the tears. Dean smiled and spoke._

"_Sammy it's not that bad." This made Sam cry even harder _

"_Hey hey hey." Dean said lifting up his brother's chin. "If you stop crying I'll tell you a secret. But, you have to be a big boy and not cry for me ok?" Sam nodded and wiped away his falling tears. Dean looked around to give emphasis to the importance of the secret. He leaned in close and whispered in his brother's ear._

" _I know how to make any scrape stop hurting." Sam's eyes widened._

"_You do?" he said in awe. Dean grinned, and nodded his head. _

"_All you gotta do is blow it off." Dean whispered in Sam's ear. Sam looked up at his brother confused._

"_That's it?" Sam asked, thinking that it would be more exciting. Dean frowned._

"_Sam, this is a very important secret. Not even dad knows this secret." Hearing this, Sam's eyes became like saucers. He looked at is elbow and blew. Cool air immediately hit it, soothing the cut._

"_It worked!" Sam yelled happily. Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's shaggy hair. "You're so cool, Dean!" A warm feeling rushed through Dean._

"_Yeah, yeah I know." Dean said standing. Sam laughed and rushed over to that sand box. Dean watched his brother play and whispered to no one but himself. "But I wouldn't be as cool if I didn't have you…"_

_End Flashback_

Sam took a deep breath and blew onto his knee. That same cool feeling washed over his knee, but his knee still hurt. Sam sighed and stood up. Maybe it didn't work as well if Dean wasn't there with him, another reason why Sam had to find his brother.

After a few minutes he had made it to Tommy's house. Standing on his tiptoes he rang the doorbell. A few minutes past by and finally someone answered the door. Tommy Nelson was tall for his age; he had dark brown hair that was cut short. But, the most peculiar thing about him was his eyes, bright yellow eyes but they always changed to a golden brown whenever Dean was around. Sam never noticed he was just happy to have Tommy as a friend.

"Hey Sam." Tommy greeted leaning against the door frame his yellow eyes gleaming.

"Hi Tommy!" Sam greeted, hastily pulling the note out of his pocket. Tommy looked at the wet piece of paper Sam was holding.

"What's that?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Mybrother'sgoneandIdon'tknowwherehewentallIfoundwasthisnotethenIfellandthemilkwentsplatonthenoteand-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down Sammy boy. Now tell me what happened, but slower this time." Tommy said guiding the younger Winchester to his living room. Sam took a seat on the couch and explained the whole story to Tommy.

"Well, I'm sure your brother left for a good reason." Tommy said thinking for a minute. "Maybe he had something really important to do." Sam held out the note to Tommy.

"I was hoping you could read this for me." Tommy took the note and looked at it for a minute, soon his yellow eyes flashed but, Sam didn't notice.

"It says Worry….I'm going…far away….help." Tommy paused and let out a gasp of horror. "Sam you've got to find your brother."

Sam's big brown eyes filled with worry as he asked.

"W-why…?"

Tommy looked at Sam, his eyes shining darkly.

"He's gone to the skull…… and Sammy boy….. there's a good chance that he won't come back…"

* * *

Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! I'm really excited about the next chapter! I hope that you've realized who Tommy really is! 


	4. The Adventure Begins

The Search for Dean Winchester

Chapter 4

The Adventure Begins

* * *

""_He's gone to the skull…… and Sammy boy….. there's a good chance that he won't come back…"_

The words echoed in Sam's mind.

"W-what's the skull?" Sam asked hesitantly. Tommy looked at Sam a small smirk playing at his lips.

"The skull is one of the darkest places on earth, Sam. Once you enter it there's no chance of you ever seeing the light of day again. Once you're inside you lose all feeling in your body and your heart slowly stops, then you are dragged into the depths of the skull and…..well….no one knows what happens to the body…." Sam trembled as Tommy spoke of the horrid skull. Why did Dean go to the skull?

"But why would my brother go there?" Sam asked fear in his eyes. Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope that you and your brother had a good time with each other yesterday." Tommy said casually.

"Why is that?" Sam asked confused.

"Have you not been listening, Sam? Your brother is probably dead." Once the words left Tommy's mouth Sam felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"N-no….." Sam whispered in disbelief. "I won't believe it!"

"Look Sam, there's no use in denying it." Tommy said moving to put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"You've gotta tell me where the skull is." Sam said. Tommy took his arm of Sam's shoulder and stared at him for a moment.

"Sam that's crazy! You could die too!" Tommy reasoned a touch of pleading in his voice.

"I've gotta find my big brother." Sam said sliding off the couch. "And if you won't help me I'll go find someone that will." Tommy sighed and got off the couch.

"Alright, I'll help you." Tommy walked over to a small table that held a few pieces of paper and a small black pen. He grabbed it and quickly started to draw on a piece of paper. Sam peeked over Tommy's shoulder and saw that Tommy was drawing a map. After a few minutes Tommy set down the pen and handed the newly drawn map to Sam.

Sam looked at the map he recognized a lot of the places Tommy had drawn.

"So, if I follow this I'll find my brother?" Sam asked looking up from the map. Tommy shrugged.

"I've already said it, your brother's probably dead." Sam shook his head and started towards the door.

"He's not; if he was I would've known here." Sam said putting his hand on his heart. "Thanks for your help." Sam said to Tommy smiling. He started towards the door, almost tripping over his shoelaces again.

"Um, Sam want me to tie your shoes for you?" Tommy asked. Sam shook his head and smiled.

"When I find Dean, he'll do it for me." Sam said confidently walking out the door. Tommy leaned against the doorframe as he watched Sam start on is adventure to find his brother. He smirked evilly.

"Oh, Sammy boy so naïve and innocent." He chuckled to himself. "You won't find your brother. I'll make sure of it." His yellow eyes shone brighter and they became more sinister looking.

"And then you'll be mine."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the short chapters and the wait! I've been at volleyball camp and I just finished the 7th Harry Potter book and I'm still getting over the death of Fred, I'm so sorry about this!! Please review and I promise the next chapter will have more action in it!!! Review please and tell me how I'm doing! 


End file.
